Révisions? Tu parles!
by Charly G
Summary: Rémus voulait seulement réviser. Il le voulait vraiment. Mais ça, c'était sans compter Sirius Black...


Révisions ? Tu parles !

Pairing : Remus/ Sirius

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est a JK Rowling, tout sauf l'histoire qui sort tout droit de mon esprit…

**Ceci est un slash, de fait, homophobes et étroits d'esprits, passez votre chemin car dire du mal des autres ne vous rendra pas meilleur qu'eux ! Que du contraire !**

(POV Rémus)

Noël… Les sapins, la neige, les cadeaux, la buche en glace… Les examens aussi, malheureusement.

Assis sur mon lit, moi, Rémus John Lupin, je buche la matière la plus soporifique que le monde de l'enseignement ai jamais connu : Histoire de la Magie.

« Emile Bouflette, fondateur de la LDPDV (ligue de protection des verrues) est né le 36 du moi d'Anvers à Cucurons-les-Oies… »

Passionnant. Ca va changer ma vie, assurément…

-Alors, on potasse encore ?

S'il y a bien UNE personne que je DETESTE voir en période d'examens, c'est bien lui… Comprenez, il est si beau, si drôle, si gentil... Si lui… Enfin, bref, impossible de se concentrer à fond quand il est dans le secteur, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin : Sirius Black, le seul et l'unique amour de ma vie (bien qu'il ne le sache pas encore) vient juste d'entrer dans le dortoir ! Crotté, trempé, boueux et sentant quelque peu le chien qui a passé la nuit sous la pluie, je vous l'accorde, mais rien ne pouvait rivaliser de beauté avec les gouttes de pluies s'échappant de ses cheveux longs, allant s'écraser sur ses joues pour venir mourir sur ses lèvres…

Allons Rémus, reprends-toi !

-Hé oui…

-Tu travailles trop !

- Mieux vaut trop que pas assez

-Naaan ! Regarde-moi, je ne travaille pas, mais j'ai mes points…

-Tout le monde n'est pas omniscient, messire Black !

-Omni quoi ?

-Laisse tomber et va plutôt prendre une douche. Tu mets de la boue plein mes draps et tu sens le chien mouillé !

-Non mais ! Ca va, oui ?

-Très bien merci.

Il me sourit. Je le connais ce sourire, ça sent pas bon tout ça !

-Si… Sirius… C'est quoi ce sourire ?

Pas de réponse…

-HAAA !

Au secours ! Il vient de se jeter sur moi pour me chatouiller !

-Arrête ! Tu m'chatouilles ! Padyyyyy !

-Moony ?

-Pitiééé !

Je le vois sourire encore plus… Il faut dire que je me tors délicieusement sous lui et que je viens de le supplier. Grand Merlin, venez à mon aide !

-Qui c'est ton chien préféré ?

-C'est toi !

-Dis « j'aime Sirius et personne d'autre que Sirius »

-Rève !

-Tu crois ?

La torture reprend avec un peu plus d'ardeur et je finis par haleter

-J'aime… Sirius et… Personne d'autre… Que lui !

-J'le savais !

Il se relève et se dirige vers la salle de bai.

-Maintenant, j'accède à votre requête messire Lupin, je vais me laver.

Je reste allongé par terre. Une érection vibrante déforme mon pantalon. J'ai des étoiles plein les yeux. Son rire empli encore mes oreilles. « J'aime Sirius »… Ho oui, je l'aime, et bien plus qu'il ne le pense…

Vous voyez, au départ, j'en avais déjà pas grand-chose à faire d'Emile Bouflette et de ses verrues, mais là, j'en ai carrément plus rien à foutre ! J'ai plutôt envie de foutre autre chose, « quelqu'un » d'autre en fait… Au diable les verrues ! J'ai une autre idée. J'ai une autre idée. J'attrape du parchemin et je me mets à écrire, écrire, écrire… Je rougis, je m'essouffle, je gémis… Je ne me serais jamais cru capable d'écrire cela… J'ai fini… Enfin, presque : mon pantalon va exploser… J'ose ou j'ose pas ? Il peut sortir de la salle de bain d'un moment à l'autre…

-Mmh 3 …

Tempi ! Je détache mon pantalon, fais glisser mon boxer et empoigne mon érection brûlante. J'entame un long mouvement de va et vient.

Sirius en train de rire…

-C'est bon…

Sirius qui me touche, qui me chatouille…

-C'est trop bon…

Sirius… Sirius complètement nu et impatient au-dessus de moi…

-Sirius 3…

J'en veux plus… Beaucoup plus…

Je regarde autours de moi. Quelque chose… Vite ! Quelque chose avant que je n'entre dans la salle de bain et que je ne le viole sur place !

Mon regard se pose sur son balai… SON balai…

Je le fais léviter jusqu'à mon lit. Me préparer d'abord, je dois me préparer si je veux arriver à m'assoir demain. Je me couche et relève mes jambes. Je lèche mes doigts afin de bien lubrifier mon anus. Puis, doucement, je fais pénétrer l'un de mes doigts avant de commencer des mouvements câlin du poignet.

-Si… Rius…

Un deuxième doigt part rejoindre le premier. Je commence des mouvements de ciseaux. A ce stade, je ne suis même plus capable de placer deux mots l'un derrière l'autre. Un troisième et dernier doigt va rejoindre les deux autres. Je suis prêts.

Je prends le balai d'une main tremblante.

-Viens la mon tout beau…

D'un informulé, j'invoque du lubrifiant et en enduit toute la surface supérieure du manche a balais. Je respire à fond puis je le fais pénétrer en fermant les yeux. Fallait pas plus gros… Bon, ma baguette magique :

-Balbe… ( balbe signifie « bégayant » en latin )

Le balai se met à me pénétrer tout seul. Je serre les draps entre mes doigts. Je me trémousse, comme si je cherchais à ce que les draps caressent entièrement mon corps… Qu'ils me donnent des frissons… Tout comme quand Sirius s'amuse à dessiner des petits arabesques dans mon dos…

-SIRIUS !

Je jouis en trois longues giclées. Le balai continue de bouger en moi et je m'accorde un instant pour m'imaginer que c'est Sirius et non le balai qui me prend, encore, encore et encore…

-Evanesco.

Le balai redevient inerte. Je remets vite le l'ordre dans ma tenue et lance un sortilège de nettoyage à mon lit. Il reste encore un peu de sperme sur mes feuilles. Je me contente de l'essuyer délicatement avec ma manche. Quand je les relirai, je verrai la trace de mon plaisir et je me souviendrai…

En bas de mes cinq parchemins, je marque « Fin ».

-Rémus !

-Oui ?

-Descends vite, McGonagall veut les préfets dans son bureau tout de suite !

-J'arrive.

Je délaisse plumes, parchemins et balai sur mon lit. Je suis encore trop sonné pour me rendre compte que je laisse mes affaires en vue de quiconque passerait par la. Les endorphines qui envahissent mon cerveau ne me font pas penser que Sirius pourrait bien les voir, les lire…

Je suis Lili Evans dans le bureau de McGo sans me douter que, même si Emile Bouflette n'y est pour rien, ma vie va changer…

XxXxoOxXxX

( POV Sirius )

Mais quel con je suis ! Je le sais pourtant que je l'aime, mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Faut que je le touche, que je l'effleure, que je le chatouille, que je lui fasse dire des mots à double sens… Tout le temps… Et ça me laisse chaque fois pantelant de désir, et chaque fois, il faut que je fonce me soulager le plus vite possible… Je ne PEUX pas résister à ses yeux mordorés, à sa peau couleur de lait, à ses cheveux de miel, à sa voix douce, chaude, suave, tendre…

-Rémus 3…

Me soulager. Me soulager puis prendre une douche.

Je laisse tomber tenue de Quidditch, vêtements et sous vêtements sur le carrelage. Le moindre souffle d'air sur ma peau me fait frissonner… Comme quand il s'endort que le fauteuil et que son souffle vient caresser ma nuque. Je règle le jet d'eau sur « froid atrocement polaire ». Voyez-vous, j'ai remarqué que la douleur pouvait se changer en plaisir. EN plaisir très intense. Je me glisse sous le jet d'eau et retiens un premier cri. Les gouttes d'eau glaciales viennent fouetter mes épaules et mon torse. Elles les meurtrissent. C'est trop bon… Je m'empresse tout de même de régler l'eau sur « chaud ». Les doigts de Rémus sont toujours brûlants, et c'est Rémus qui est en train de caresser tout mon corps…

-Rémus…

J'empoigne mon érection fièrement dressée contre mon ventre.

Rémus qui se mord les lèvres…

-Haa 3…

Rémus qui me fait un massage après l'entrainement que Quidditch.

-Rém3…

Rémus complètement nu et alangui sous moi…

-Rémus 3…

« SIRIUS ! »

…

J'ai jouis. J'ai cru entendre la voix de Moony hurler mon nom… Ca m'a été suffisant. L'imaginer… Un ange… NON ! Sinon je vais encore avoir envie de lui et je ne suis pas prêt d'être propre ! Où est cette maudite savonnette ?

Une douche NON crapuleuse plus tard…

Je sors de la salle de bain enroulé dans une serviette. Rémus n'est plus là, mais il a laissé tout son bordel en plan sur son lit. Je vais vers ma valise pour m'habiller mais à peine ai-je enfilé en boxer que je remarque qu'il me manque quelque chose… Mon balai ! Panique à bord ! J'ai perdu mon balai ! Ha, non, je l'ai juste oublié sur le lit de Rémus… Bon, je vais le ranger avant de le perdre pour de bon. Je prends mon bien et… Ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la copie de Moony…

« Sirius »

STOP ! C'estmon nom, ça !

« Je voudrais pouvoir lécher »

WOOO !

« Jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle mon nom et… »

Rémus… Mon Dieu…

Je lis les cinq parchemins d'une traite. C'est chaud. Très chaud. Rémus, quand tu vas rentrer…

-Paddy … xX

Ben voila, il est rentré.

-Moony !

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, j'ai fermé la porte et l'ai plaqué contre le mur.

-Si… Sirius…

-Chut.

J'écrase mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il trésaille mais répond à mon baiser. Répond tellement bien que ma tête me tourne…

-Je t'aime Rémus ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime !

XxXxoOxXxX

( POV Rémus )

Je vais mourir… Je sens que je vais mourir… C'est bien trop bien, trop merveilleux. Mon cœur ne va pas tenir…

-Je t'aime Rémus ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime !

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Sirius !

Cette fois, c'est moi qui l'embrasse, je passe mes bras autours de son cou et je visse mon corps au sien. Il est presque nu. Il n'a enfilé qu'un boxer… Ses doigts dessinent des figures dans mon dos. Je frissonne et murmure :

-Prends-moi !

-Quoi ?

-Prends-moi, baises-moi ! Non ! Fais-moi l'amour…

-Moony…

Je le fais tomber sur mon lit. Il sourit tout contre mes lèvres avant de m'enlever mon chandail. Puis il m'embrasse à nouveau, comme s'il allait manquer d'oxygène si jamais il rompait le baiser. Je sens ma cravate se dénouer et valser quelque part du côté du lit de Peter. Il déboutonne un à un les boutons de ma chemise en prenant bien soin de toucher mon torse aussi souvent que faire se peut. J'entends la boucle de ma ceinture céder sous les assauts de celui que j'aime et valser elle aussi. Mon pantalon me quitte suivi de mon boxer. Ca y est : je suis nu. Je lui retire à mon tours son boxer. Un instant, le temps s'arrête. Il me contemple. La bouche formant un « O » parfait, ses yeux brillants d'émerveillement. Je suis dans le même étant que lui. Sa peau au reflet cuivré, ses cheveux complètement ébouriffés, ses lèvres gonflées par non baisers et le désir… C'est moi qu'il désir… Je l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il dévie sur ma carotide, mes épaules, il descend sur mon torse titiller mes mamelons durcis, descend encore vers mon nombril où il fait entrer et sortir sa langue à une vitesse folle. Il me rend fou. Je vois des milliers d'étoiles. J'ai cessé de retenir mes cris et maintenant je gémis à outrance.

Sirius vient présenter deux de ses doigts devant ma bouche ? Je les happe et les suce comme si ma vie en dépendant. Il frissonne. Je lui fais un clin d'œil. Une fois ses doigts bien lubrifiés, il vient les positionner contre mon anus. Il me pénètre comme du beurre. Doucement, il cherche ma prostate tout en m'élargissant le plus possible.

-HAA !

Il l'a trouvée ! Il l'a pincée d'un coup sec ! Jamais… Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de plaisir auparavant

-Si… Sirius…

-Rémus ?

-Encore !

Il sourit et recommence. C'est merveilleux.

Cette fois, je sens quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros qu'un manche à balais entrer en moi. Il vient de me pénétrer. Il me sourit et me redresse contre lui. Je me serre contre sa peau. Il m'embrasse et commence à bouger lentement. Je pensais ne pas pouvoir me sentir encore mieux. Je m'étais trompé. Il s'empare de mon sexe bouillonnant et me branle tout en me pénétrant. Quand il heurte ma prostate, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser encore, noyé dans un océan de sensations… Je veux qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne a quel point ce qu'il me fait est bon et a quel point j'aime ça.

Il me dit :

-Attends…

-Quoi ?

-Je veux voir ton visage.

-Mais…

-Tu es magnifique, Moony, magique… Je veux… Je…

-Sirius…

-Mmh 3 Rémuuuuus 3

Il est venu en moi, je l'ai suivi à l'instant où il a gémi mon nom.

Nous retombons sur les draps. Epuisés. D'un coup de baguette, nous fermons les rideaux ? Je me blottis contre lui. Il sent délicieusement bon.

-Je t'aime, Moony.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Dis ?

-Mmh ?

-Tu écriras encore d'autres histoires ?

-Tu… Tu l'as aimée ?

-Beaucoup. Alors ?

-J'en écrirai d'autres, dans ce cas…

-Promis ?

-Promis…

Fin.

Wala Walaaa =)


End file.
